


Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 2: Image Spam

by theregoesjodariel



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Roommates, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesjodariel/pseuds/theregoesjodariel
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 2: Barn Mates/Selfie DayLapis and Peridot spend a quiet night in.





	Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 2: Image Spam

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. This one's a little shorter than yesterday's, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

From her place on the couch, Lapis took a look around her. The all-new Barn, the Barn 2.0-- built exactly to her and Peridot’s specifications. It was bigger in every way, with more floor space, more floors period, and a space for Meep Morps. It even had a projector so they could set up the couch, get nice and cozy, and watch some Camp Pining Hearts on the biggest screen possible. Which they’re doing now.

Peridot’s tablet made a chiming noise and she leaned over Pumpkin to take a look at it. She groaned in annoyance and tossed the device back down.

“Earth Internet’s not treating you well, I take it,” Lapis said with a chuckle.

The smaller Gem threw her hands up. “ _ Amethyst _ is not treating me well. She insisted that I add her on a photo-sharing app and now she  _ won’t-- stop--  _ sending me things,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Through half-lidded eyes, Lapis surveyed the Barn again. It would… take some getting used to, even if it was kind of exactly what she wanted. It wasn’t that they were missing too many things in the physical sense, just that the memories were gone.

The corner, where Peridot had, well, cornered her in their first all-too-deadly attempt at playing “laser tag” (using cobbled-together high-power Gem tech). The rafters, where some eagles had taken roost and it took Lapis’ powers to shoo them away. The molded, beaten roof, where they had spent a night watching the stars together. None of it was there.

Was a new start really what they needed? Did this  _ count _ as a new start? She could’ve just rebuilt the old barn instead, as much work as that would’ve taken. Could’ve done it without Peridot bossing around some Pebbles on loan from Homeworld, too. That way, at least they’d still have the corner, the rafters, the roof.

Lapis smiled. She’d been with Peridot through so much. Everything from sleepless nights being kept awake by her time as Malachite to Peridot’s elation at her return from the stars. She was going to remember all of it, forever… and she wouldn’t change a thing about it. 

She blinked in realization. They needed new memories… and now she had a place to start.

“Peri,” she said, grinning, “what if you spammed Amethyst back?”

Peridot blinked in confusion before a sly smile crept across her face. “Nyehehe, I like the way you think, Lazuli.”

Lapis picked up the tablet, tapping away to access to photos app. She handed it to Peridot, who held it up to the two’s faces.

“Fire when ready,” Lapis whispered. “But hold very still.”

“Hold still? Why the need to--”

But Peridot was silenced by Lapis turning to her and planting a soft kiss on Peridot’s cheek. The smaller Gem’s eyes went as wide as saucers and a blush spread across her cheeks. With a shaky hand, she tapped the button to take the photo.

Lapis closed her eyes and smiled. New memories made: one.


End file.
